Nemesis
Nibiru in Akkadian language translates to "crossing" or "point of transition". In babylonian and Sumerian culture, it is a bright celestial object, that crosses over into our solar system every about three thousand years. According to an email from Don Smalter to John McCain and othersEmail to John McCain: TELL HILLARY SHE IS WRONG ON CLIMATE CHANGE Why hasn't Nibiru's existence been publicized? Because leaders in major governments know and have suppressed informing, wanting to avoid panic, hoping perhaps that results would be less than predicted. Severity of damages to Earth depend on where Earth is in its solar system orbit relative to the Nibiru passage. Only a select circle of world and USA leaders are informed and preparing. At some point, the various governments will be forced to openly announce its presence... This may seem preposterous, but my extended research over the last dozen-plus years into pre-history, abandoned cities archeology, mythology, past geological catastrophes, such as many underwater civilization remnants, provide ample evidence for past pole shifts. Psychic messengers, Mother Mary apparition messages, UFO/alien communications, English crop circle designs, all are providing warnings specifically time-wise to a pole shift about this current period, based on a frequency pattern of every 3600+ years due to a periodic Nibiru flyby. No direct hit with Earth is anticipated. As per Sumerian and Babylonian scripture, Nibiru is big as a planet(Jupiter), acts like a comet, & shines like a star. Nibiru is regarded as a planet, a star, and a God. The Enûma Eliš states: Nibiru is Marduk's star, which he made appear in the heavens... 130-131 The stars of heaven, let him Nibiru set their course; let him shepherd all the gods like sheep. -Enuma Elish, Tablet VII, line 126, 130-131Michael Sheiser on Nibiru Marduk is a Babylonian God. His star, Nibiru guides the other stars, and sets their course. the red star which stands in the south after the gods of the night stars have been finished, dividing the sky in half, this star is Nibiru. -Astrolabe B, the Star catalogue (known as “KAV218B ii, lines 29-32) Nibiru shines bright, dividing the sky in half, even when other stars are not visible(in daytime). "Dividing the sky in half" refers to a comet like appearance, meaning Nibiru has a tail. He who forced his way through the midst of Tiamat resting, Let his name be Nibiru, 'the Seizer of the Midst'! -Enuma Elish, Tablet VII, line 108-109Enuma Elish, Tablet VII According to Zecharia Sitchin, Sumerian goddess known as Tiamat refers to the hypothetical planet (Phaeton) between Mars and Jupiter, that was destroyed by Nibiru, creating the asteroid belt.Case of the Layered Asteroid, Genesis Revisited - Official Sitchin site Nibiru has possibly hit on two planets of our Solar System, though it is not known whether there is any imminent danger from this celestial object. Enûma Eliš translations Enûma Eliš is the Legend of Creation for in Amorite, Akkadian, Sumerian, Babylonian and Assyrian religions. It can be translated as "then (enuma) up there (elish)", refering to outter space/Cosmos. * http://www.sacred-texts.com/ane/stc/index.htm by Leonard William King * http://www.ancient.eu/article/225/ by W.G. Lambert - Nibiru is not mentioned here * http://looklex.com/e.o/enuma_elish.htm * https://books.google.co.in/books?id=P8fl8BXpR0MC Conclusion There have been much skepticism of Zecharia Sitchin´s works regarding Nibiru. And the due dates given for Nibiru´s arrival near earth have been constantly missed. There seems to be enough evidence for the existence of another planet revolving our sun by cutting across the orbit of Jupiter, but not enough evidence to suggest that this planet will Crash into Earth. There is evidence of Earth having a pole-shift during it's flyby - an occurrence where the North and South poles of Earth switch. References